Can't Smile Without You
by AngelofNicky
Summary: Maka and Soul got into another fight after a guy tried to flirt with Maka. An old lady offers to help. Can she be trusted, or is she something else? Can Soul and the gang save Maka in time, or will they lose her forever?


Can't Smile Without You

(Author's Note: Maka and Soul got into another fight after a guy tried to flirt with Maka. Maka tried to explained to Soul that nothing was going on, but hard-headed as Soul is, he refused to listen. They have been dating for three months. An old woman offers to help. Can she be trusted, or is she something else? Can Soul and the gang save Maka in time, or will they lose her forever? Can Soul prove his love for Maka, and win her heart and soul back, or will it be too late?)

"I can't believe you, Maka! You were flirting with him! I can't trust you." Soul yelled as they walked down the street to their apartment. Soul was behind Maka.

"Soul, you got it all wrong. I was giving the time." Maka tried to explained, but Soul wasn't listening to a word. He was piss. He felt betrayed by the girl he loved.

"I watched him touch you on the arm."

"I told him that I already have a boyfriend, and I wasn't interested in him. He left after I told him. Please listen, Soul. I'm sorry if you thinking I was cheating on you, but I'm not. I love you. Do you still love me? Damn it, Soul! Answer me!"

"You want an answer? Well, I don't know what I see in you. You are nothing but a flat-chested bookworm." Maka whipped around to face Soul. She had tears her eyes. Soul knew he went too far this time. He saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Maybe it was wrong for us to fall in love. Good bye, Soul. I hope you have a great life without me, because we are done. I never want to see you again." Maka yelled as tears fell down her face. She turned and ran down the street. Soul stood there dumb folded. He finally snapped out of his shock.

"Crap! I went to far this time. I need to say sorry." He started to run the way Maka went, but when he came to the crossroads, he lost her, "Damn! Which way did she go?"

–-

Maka came to the park and sat down. She let the tears fall.

"I can't believe he said that I cheated on him. I never did. He had no right to call me a flat-chested bookworm. I thought he promise he wouldn't call me that anymore since we started dating. I hate him. He is an asshole."

"You seem upset. Having trouble with a boyfriend, Darling?" An old woman with a cane. She had long, gray hair that was in a bun. She came up to Maka. She sat down next to Maka.

"Yes, I am having trouble with my now ex boyfriend."

"Well, Darling, do you want to forget the pain?" Maka looked at her.

"How can I forget the pain?" Maka asked.

"Darling, I know a place that you can forget about him for a while. That is if you want too. All you have to come with me, and I can take you there."

"Will it hurt?"

"I promise you. You won't feel a thing. It will help you."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise. Come with me, and I will take you there. Plus, it looks like it going to storm. You can stay at my place until the storm passed." The old woman said as she got up. She reached out her hand out to Maka. Maka slipped her hand into the old lady's hand. Maka got up.

"By the way, I don't know your name." Maka commented.

"My name is Zelle. What is your name, sweetie?" Maka let Zelle's hand go. Maka dusted off her shirk.

"It is Maka."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Ready to go? I will brew some tea. We can talk about it over cookies and tea."

"I will like that and thank you."

"No, thank you." Zelle replied. Little Maka knew, it was a trap. Kid came around the corner just in time to see Maka walking out of the park with Zelle. There was a witch on the loose, and Lord Death asked Kid, Liz, and Patty to take care of it.

"Crap! This isn't good." Kid said worried.

"What is the matter, Kid?" Liz asked.

"That old woman is a witch, and Maka is going with her. We need to stop Maka before the witch steals her soul. Once her soul is remove, she only have thirty minutes to get back to her body, or Maka will die."

"That isn't great. Does Soul know that Maka is with her?"

"Liz, Soul is looking for Maka. They had a fight. I need to follow them. Let's go." Kid commanded. The girl transformed into pistols, and Kid followed Maka and the old woman. They followed Maka and the old woman to an old ran-down house. Kid pulled out his cell and called Soul.

–-

Soul's POV

I looked everywhere for Maka, and I couldn't find her. My phone ran. I looked at it hoping it was Maka, but it wasn't. It was Kid. I answered it.

"Hi Kid. Did you find Maka?"

"Yes, I did, and you need to hurry. Maka is with a witch, and she is in danger. It is the witch that I'm after."

"Tell me how to get there, and I will be there in no time." I said. Kid told me how to get there. I wasn't really that far away.

"Soul, please hurry. Once the witch takes out Maka's soul, we have only thirty minutes to get back to her body, or she will die. We will lose her if you don't hurry." Kid yelled. I can't lose Maka. I hung up the phone, and I took off running. I got to the place and met up with Kid.

–-

Maka's POV

"Here you go, Sweetie." Zelle said as she handed me a cup of tea.

"It smells great. What kind is it?"

"It is my special home-brew. Drink up." Zelle said. I started drinking the tea when I lost all feeling in my body. The last thing I remembered was everything going dark.

–-

Sou's POV

"Where is Maka?" I said as I got by Kid.

"She is in there." Kid stated. All the sudden, we heard the witch began to laugh and singing. We saw Maka's body fell from the chair she was sitting in.

"Oh, look how beautiful this soul is. It will be going in my collection until the time is right." The witch said as she gently took Maka's soul and put it in a glass jar. She put the glass on a shelf over her fire-place. I could tell she was eying it. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and broke through the window scaring the witch. Kid climbed in after me.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here for Maka. What the fuck you did to her?" I growled.

"Ah, so you are her boyfriend. I gave her what she wanted. She didn't want to the pain anymore. I simply gave her what she wanted." The witch said.

"You are going to give her soul back whoever you are!"

"I don't think so. Her soul is perfect. She won't need anymore. By the was, my named is Zelle." I turned my right arm in a scythe. I felt a hand on my left shoulder. I turned to see Kid next to me.

"What, Soul! Let me handle her. Just find Maka's soul, so we can get it back into Maka. We don't have much time. Just go get Maka's soul."

"Got it!" I said.

"Ready to die, Zelle?" I heard Kid asked.

"What are you going to do? I'm one of the most powerful witches out there." Zelle bragged.

I sneaked around Zelle only be bumped in to the shelf. All the glasses fell to the floor and broke. There were souls floating everywhere.

"No! Not my beautiful souls. You will pay for that!" Zelle growled as she charged at Kid.

"Damn! Now how am I suppose to find Maka's soul?" I asked.

"Soul, you are her weapon all these years. You will know her soul better than anyone else. Hurry! You only have twenty minutes left!" Kid yelled as Zelle attacked him again. I pushed the souls around. I saw Kid being thrown along with Liz and Patty. They where knock out. Zelle turned to me while chanting a spell.

"I'm done for." I thought when I heard a huge yahoo, and Black*Star jumped falling through the roof.

"Who said you can start the party without you GOD?" Black*Star smirked.

"Black*Star, stop the witch. I need to find Maka's soul." I yelled.

"You got it! Let's go, Tsubaki! Enchanted Mode!"

"On it, Black*Star!" Tsubaki said. Kid started to wake up.

"Liz, Patty, let's go!" Kid barked. The girls transformed in pistols. Kid and his weapons along with Black*Star and Tsubaki attacked Zelle. Zelle screamed as her body began to disappeared and her soul floated. It floated around with all the other souls.

"Soul! Have you found Maka's soul yet? You only have five minutes left! Kid yelled. I finally found Maka's soul.

"I found it! I have it here. What do I do now?" I asked as I held Maka's soul.

"Black*Star, bring Maka's body over here." Kid barked. Black*Star picked up Maka's body and laid it in front of me on the floor. I brought the soul down to Maka's chest. It floated on top for a few seconds before going back into Maka's body. We waited a few more seconds. Nothing happen. Maka didn't start breathing.

"Will Maka be ok?" I heard Patty asked.

"I don't know, Patty. We tried to hurry. We might be too late." Kid replied with tears in his eyes. I stared at Maka's body. Still nothing. I picked her body up. It was ice-cold,, and it was turning gray. I brought it as close to mine with Maka's head resting on my chest.

"No. No. This can't be happen! Maka! Maka! Please open your eyes!" I begged. By now, everyone had tears in their eyes.

"Damn, I thought we had more time. We lost her." I heard Kid said. I looked down at Maka. She looked like she was sleeping.

"This can't be happening. Kid, is there anything anyone can do? She can't lose her. She is my everything." I cried. It was the first time I cried in ten years. I didn't care if it was cool or not. I pulled Maka's body even closer to me. I put my head between Maka's ear and neck. I cried so hard. Black*Star punched the wall. All the sudden, Maka's body began to glow. I looked up as it began to float out of my arms. A bright light hit Maka's body making all us cover our eyes. Once the light was gone, Maka's body landed gently on the floor in front of me. We opened our eyes.

"What just happen?" Liz asked.

"I don't know." Kid replied. I picked up Maka's body. It had warmth coming back. Her color was coming back. I looked down to see Maka's chest began to rise and fall. I put my head back between her ear and neck.

"Soul?" I heard someone choked out. I pulled my head back to see a pair of olive-green eyes opening up. They blinked once, and then they opened fully. I couldn't believe me eyes. My Maka was back. She was alive!

"How can that be?" Kid asked. I didn't care. I was overjoyed that she was back.

"What happen?" Patty asked as Maka began to sat up a little.

"I don't know, Patty. All I can remember is everything went dark, and the next thing, I was here. It felt like my soul was out of my body, and there was nothing that I could do about it." Maka explained.

"We thought you have died." Black*Star said with tears in his eyes.

"She did died." Kid said, "But I don't know how she can be alive now?"

"All I know that I felt all your souls, and the next thing, I was here." Maka stated.

"I don't care. I'm just glad you are back." I said as I began to cry again. Maka smile at me.

"I'm glad to be back." Maka replied. I pulled her closer to me and bent down to whisper into her ear.

"Maka, I'm truly sorry for what I said earlier to you. After I couldn't find you, I felt lost. When the witch took your soul, I thought I lost you. When I put your soul back into your body, and you didn't start to breathe, I knew that I lost you there. You see, I can't smile without you. I can't play. I can't laugh. I can't do anything without you. I feel sad when you are sad. I feel happy when you are happy. Before you came into my life, I was lost. Now, I can't live without you. You were once a dream, and now it came true. You are my everything. You are the reason I get up in the mornings and go to bed at night. I love it when you curl up next to me on the couch. You are always on my mind no matter where I am. You bring the best in me out, and I never want to lose you again. I love you now and forever. I will be by your side forever. Nothing is going to change that. I love you, my Maka." I pulled my head back to see Maka's face a tomato red color. I began to chuckled.

"I love you too, Soul. I will always be here for you." I heard Maka said as she sat up a little more, "I think I know why we get a long so well. It is because souls recognize each other by the way they feel, not by the way they look. You always told me it doesn't matter what the body is like, it is the soul that counts. I think your soul was calling me to come back. I felt your love, your pain, and your fears. I think that is how I came back. I felt everyone's, but I felt the most. I love you with all my heart."

"Just promise one thing, Maka?"

"What is it, Soul?"

"Please, please don't leave again."

"I promise I won't only if you won't leave me." Maka said as she pulled my head to hers. She reached up and gave me a kiss. When we broke the kiss, I saw the love she held just for me. I began to stand up with her in my arms.

"That is a promise that I will try to keep." I said. Maka smiled at me. I can't believe how this day started out. Getting into a fight, loosing Maka, and having her come back to me, made me stop and think how much I love her. Like I said, I can't smile without her.


End file.
